Armando Shine
Armando Shine is the spiteful member of Dart Team. Biography Prior to being a member of Dart Team, Armando worked as a lone wolf most of the time, he is a friend of Pure White, and signed up to be a part of Chill with him, but since White was accidentally sent to Dart Team, Armando requested being transferred, feeling that Gary was someone who needed to be put in his place. Nery Armando was looking forward to fighting Gary after he heard that he was turned evil, but Crystal convinced him not to hurt Gary. During the battle to get Gary back, Armando's right arm was impaled through him. Abilities and Traits Shine is known for being emotionless and cold most of the time, partly due to a loss he had in the past. Jack Creeper once stated that the members of Spooktastic, a Halloween monster based team, are afraid of him. He is know to show some hate towards Gary, especially when he decided to leave. Despite all this, might have a soft spot, as he once said that he hates seeing girls cry. The only known time that he and Gary got along was when they both tried to behead Furno who told them, "Some people aren't cut out for a 4.0 upgrade." He doesn't seem to mind hurting himself, because when he was testing Apathy before he retired it, he shot himself in the foot, although it hardly did a thing. After retiring Apathy, he learned to become ambidextrous. He has also called Black Rose the bane of his existence. Tools Armando uses a blaster which he calls Apathy, which he later retired due to over use, a giant blade he calls The Silencer, and a claw known as the Golden Grip. He also has spikes on his shoulders. In his 5.0 form, he got a wrist blaster he calls Scorcher and a Plasma Gun. Quotes "There's no stopping Armando's furry." - White to Crystal Appearances *''The Vengeance Attack'' *''Thorn in My Side'' *''Overcharged'' *''Together Again'' *''Loss'' *''Competition'' *''Escape'' Trivia *The fact that he is a lone wolf, and has a wolf helmet in his 3.0 form are a pure coincidence. *He bears similarities to Gary and Peter by coincidence. *Armando is the only member of Dart Team to retire a weapon for reasons other than getting an upgrade, or receiving a new one. *He is the only member of Dart Team to have a finalized XL form, although it is called an ES. *He is the only male member of Dart Team to be made up of primarily two different colors, not counting his ES form. *Armando's ES set has switches his hands, his right hand becomes his left, due to the fact that it's been hollowed out to allow longer rods to fit through it. *He is the first member of Dart Team to have three weapons. See Also *Armando Shine/Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Dart Team Category:Living Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Gold Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:3.0 Heroes Category:4.0 Heroes Category:5.0 Heroes Category:Summer Contest 1 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Lightningverse